playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ratchet941/Our Stage Ideas
IMPORTANT: Ok, before you go all "Stop making wishlists you idiot!", let me just say I have a good reason for making ths. People kept adding stage ideas on my "Characters We Want in All-Stars" blog, so I just decided to make a different page for our stage ideas. And I'll put them in catagories based on games (primary presentaion) and wiki user IDs. ' ''God of War ''Parappa the Rapper'' ''Fat Prinncess'' ''Twisted Metal'' ''Sly Cooper'' ''KILLZONE'' ''UNCHARTED'' ''BioShock'' ''inFAMOUS'' ''Tekken'' ''Together Everywhere! ''Jak & Daxter ''LittleBigPlanet'' ''Ratchet & Clank'' ''Devil May Cry'' ''Ape Escape'' ''METAL GEAR'' ''MediEvil'' ''Heavenly Sword'' ''ModNation Racers'' '''Ratchet941 Stage: ModSpot (ModNation Racers)/ Cemetary Hill (MediEvil) Stage Name: '''ModSpot '''Stage Setup: The players will fight in front of the DLC announcer screen in the ModSpot. It will be a flat stage like Dojo. AI racers (including Tag) you face in ModNation are driving around the ModSpot for the first 45 (for a 3 minute match, 1 minute for 4 and 5 minute matches, 2 minutes for 6, 7, and 8 minutes matches, 3 minutes for 9 and 10 minute matches, and 1 minute for stock/kill limit matches) seconds of the match, and sometimes they'll ram into each other and blow up after getting hit multiple times and blow up, and the players can get hit with the tires and lose AP, but will reswapn quickly. After 45 seconds, Zarok will appear on top of the creation station and starts shooting orbs to follow the racers in the background as the sky turns dark grey with green fog and gravestones appear with zombies from the first MediEvil crawl out from the graves. After a few seconds, all the racers are gone as the ModSpot is filled with Zombies and Zarok will see the players and throw orbs of energy at them. The players will lose AP if hit. In the last 30 seconds (for 3 minute matches, 1 minute for 4, 5, 6 minute and kill/stock limit matches, 1 and a half minutes for 7, 8 and 9 minute matches, and 2 minutes for 10 minute matches), Tag (along with the AI racers) will appear in their karts using sonic bombs (level 2), rocket swarms, regular electricity bolts (from both ModNation games), fire and pebbles (from ModNation Racers: Roadtrip) to kill the zombies and Tag uses the lighting storm (level 3 electricity) to drive of Zarok as the other racers destroy the graves and return order to the ModSpot. ''Resistance'' ''The Mark of Kri'' ''WipEout'' ''Buzz! ''Patapon ''LocoRoco'' ''Warhawk'' ''Starhawk'' ''Hot Shots Golf'' ''Gravity Rush'' Other 'Ratchet941' Stage: 'Boss Arena (''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale)/Hades (God of War)/Patapolis (Patapon)/Hydra (God of War)/Into The Heart of the Negativitron (LittleBigPlanet)/Haven City (Jak & Daxter)/Satan (Resistance)/Carnival of Carnage (Twisted Metal)/Goliath (Ape Escape)/Ciokina (Patapon) 'Stage Name: ' '''Stage Setup: Polygon Man would still be the hazard, but he wouldn't say "Power is an illusion. Absloute power is a seamless, illusion." or "I consider this a role-playing game. Today you'll be playing the part of the pinata." The music would stay the same along with part of his intro (where he's a giant AP orb and then assembles into Polygon Man), but his intro would end with him laughing manically. He would also still turn into Hades, the Iron Maiden, the Patapons, Ciokina, the Hydra, the Goliath, the Turbo Cannons, the Negativitron, and the Satan, and would slam into the stage, but you couldn't kill him (but you could hurt him). He would also only say his phrases ("Another!", "You've been practicing.", "Power is an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless, illusion.", "I consider this a role-playing game. Today you'll be playing the part of the pinata.", etc.) in the background in a random order. He would only say "Easily replaceable." when you kill a player. Polygon Man would also bring in 10 Polygonal All-Stars (Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Fat Princess, PaRappa, sincethey are the first 4 announced, Sly, Radec, being the next 2 annouced, Raiden, Ratchet, Dante and Toro being 4 popular characters) at a certain point which use their taunts (not always the first taunt you have and they would face the players instead of to the side). And before the match ends the Polygonal All-Stars turn on Polygon Man and destroy him, returning them back to normal. And after that the use-to-be Polygonal All-Stars use all 4 of their winning outros in a random order. If you'd like to suggest a stage idea, say the 2 location names and say what games they're from, then tell me what would happen during the stage. Category:Blog posts